<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>apastron by ephemeriis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445868">apastron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeriis/pseuds/ephemeriis'>ephemeriis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meridian: A Naruto Adaption [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Drama &amp; Romance, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Generational Trauma, Multi, Reincarnation, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeriis/pseuds/ephemeriis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the consequences of the past finally come to a head, the people of the present are left to weather them and hope that they come out in one piece. Such is the reality of those stuck in the cyclical wheel of vitriol that consumes the shinobi world. </p><p>One way or another, that cycle must be broken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meridian: A Naruto Adaption [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>apastron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Looking for beta readers open and willing to work on a long-term fic. If interested, please message me on Discord (ephemeris#5122)  or on Insta @ephemeris21. Thanks in advance!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming Soon.</p><p>Fall 2021.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>